


Under The Yellow Moon

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Galcian brings Ramirez under his total control. First time.





	Under The Yellow Moon

Title: Under The Yellow Moon  
Author: [](https://landale.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://landale.livejournal.com/)**landale**  
Rating: NC-17. Power and domination themes.  
Pairing: Galcian/Ramirez  
Word Count: 2,151 words  
Summary: Galcian brings Ramirez under his total control. First time.

A totally opposite Ramirez to my last fic (which was written after this). It's more run-of-the-mill, but hopefully somebody will like it. Hey, there's lots of sex in it. ^^

I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who commented on my last fic. Your comments meant a lot to me. If Sadist! Ramirez visits my imagination again, you'll be sure to hear about it.

Under the Yellow Moon

Galcian stood and looked out of his window at the dark Valuan sky. Thunder rolled across the sky, as ever was the norm in Valua, being situated under the Yellow Moon. He smiled to himself. Any minute now, Ramirez would answer his call and come running to him, loyal servant and aide. Galcian wanted to laugh, for tonight he had a plan to bring Ramirez under his total domination.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come," ordered Galcian. The door opened and Ramirez stepped in and closed the door before saluting to his superior.

"I am here, Lord Galcian. What are your orders?" Ramirez said, his eyes on the floor. Galcian smiled. It was all too easy, this man had given himself over to Galcian's control already, to bind Ramirez to him forever could not take much more work.

"Come here," Galcian ordered. Ramirez took careful, measured steps across the room, until he was standing at the window beside Galcian. He looked out over Valua, and remembered his first trip into Lower City, when Galcian was still the new Lord Admiral...

~

Ramirez looked around, "So this is Valua? I never came to the city while I was working for Admiral Mendosa."

Galcian smiled, "Well, he said, it's an unpleasant place. I want to change all that, in time." They walked through the streets of Lower City, a place where few of the generals ever visited, but this was all part of Galcian's plan.

A fight broke out in one of the bars, and spilled out onto the street. Several people joined in, kicking and punching an old man who was minding his own business on the corner. Ramirez went for his sword, but Galcian stayed his hand.

"Intervention will not help," he said, "At this stage, all we can do is cleanse this city entirely, destroy it, start again..."

The street fight ended and the crowds dispersed, leaving the now dead body of the old man on the pavement. Ramirez checked his pulse, and felt nothing. Rage burned though him.

"Why did Admiral Mendosa never let me see this?" Ramirez cried.

"He probably didn't want to upset you," replied Galcian, "Most people avoid Lower City. Personally, I find Upper City just as distasteful. This is the Empire under Empress Teodora, Ramirez. I, however, want things to change."

Ramirez was listening. That, then, was a start. Soon, the fresh-faced Silvite would be under his control, heart and soul dedicated to his plan for a new world order, his total control over Arcadia.

~

Years had passed since then, and Galcian had shown him the ugliness of the world. Ramirez had sometimes felt like gathering all the Moon Crystals and completing his original mission, for he knew what the Elders had in mind, yet he hated their righteous arrogance about it. Galcian told him no lies. He wanted to rule Arcadia and shape it in his image, and Ramirez wanted to help him in any way he could, would even lay down his life to give this man control of the world, for he felt Galcian was the only man fit to rule it.

Yet his feelings went beyond loyalty, beyond any oaths he had taken to Galcian personally. As he stood at the window with him, he longed to raise his eyes and lay them upon the man he worshipped, yet his self-control kept him looking out of the window. He knew Galcian controlled him, yet he was willing to be controlled. He was willing to do anything to please his Lord Galcian, in the vain hope he might someday give him his wildest dreams, the things he fantasized about at night...

No. He had to keep his mind on the task at hand. The Moon Crystals had to be collected and Soltis rediscovered. Once the Rains of Destruction were under their control, each nation would surrender one by one, placing the entire world under Galcian's rule. All would be cleansed, be free of the sins that had prompted the Elders to send him to the world, but without destroying that which was worth saving, worth controlling.

Ramirez felt Galcian's presence behind him now, and every cell in his body tingled in reverence. He loved this man. Yet he knew that such a love was dangerous ground, could cost him his life in bitter Valuan politics. An embarrassment to Galcian... he would have to die for that, he knew, and kept his feelings to himself. Though he could think of no better way to die than on the end of Galcian's sword, he wanted to be useful to him, not an obstacle to his success.

And then Galcian's hands were on his arms, gripping them from behind. Ramirez panicked, but kept still. He trusted Galcian with his life, and relaxed. Galcian's ran his hands down Ramirez's arms and then he turned Ramirez towards him. Ramirez's eyes were on the floor now, trying not to think about how the merest touch from Galcian was enough to drive him crazy. Galcian put a hand under his chin and lifted Ramirez's head until he was looking him directly in the eye. Ramirez was shivering, cold fire burning through him, mind racing.

Galcian must have seen something there, because he kissed Ramirez, a deep, bruising kiss full of want and desire, rough and sharp and dangerous. Ramirez realized that he had never kissed anybody, and found his mouth struggling to respond to Galcian's movements to devour him. They parted for air, and Galcian chuckled.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Ramirez?" Galcian asked.

"No, my Lord," Ramirez responded, face flushed, body awake with desire. His pants felt insanely tight, and he knew Galcian could see because just then he saw a smile that was cruel and excited, and to him, beautiful. Galcian grabbed him and he cried out, but was silenced by Galcian's hand over his mouth. He was pushed back against the wall and did not struggle when Galcian groped him. He wanted Galcian so much. it hurt, but Galcian was his superior and he gave the orders. Ramirez just willingly complied.

Galcian stopped then, and let his robe loose. He had obviously been expecting to do it, since he wasn't wearing his usual armour underneath, just some thin clothing. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, hard and glistening. Ramirez licked his dried out lips and breathed hard as he drank up the sight of Galcian before him. How he longed to service that body, to do something to pleasure Galcian, but he did not know what, having never been in this situation. He knew Galcian would tell him, Galcian always gave him orders, always gave him purpose...

"Have you ever sucked a cock before?" Galcian asked.

Ramirez shook his head, "N... No my lord." He was trembling, his heart fluttering, his mind stumbling. Galcian took his wrist and squeezed, an order to relax. Ramirez took a deep breath and got down on his knees, surveying Galcian before him. If he licked like this - ah, yes, he's moaning - and took it in his mouth and sucked it some - yes, more moaning...

Galcian allowed Ramirez to go steady for a while, then ordered him to speed up. Once he was over the clumsiness, Galcian mused, he was good at it, and Galcian held onto Ramirez's head, holding handfuls of the soft silver hair between his fingers as he drove his cock into Ramirez's face. Even when he gagged Ramirez let out no complaint, and Galcian was pleased. Ramirez was already under his total domination. This was just the icing on the cake.

With a great moan, Galcian came into Ramirez's mouth, his come oozing down Ramirez's throat in great streams. Ramirez swallowed hungrily and did not let Galcian's cock slip from his mouth until every last drop was gone. Galcian zipped up and went to stand by the window.

"You are dismissed." Galcian said sharply. He wanted to show Ramirez who was in control, who was pulling the strings. He wanted to make him suffer, make him beg his master for release.

Ramirez wondered if he had done something to displease his lord but could think of nothing but his desire for release. Pulling together his composure, he saluted and left, hurrying to his room but not so quickly as to warrant attention from guards in the hallway. The taste of Galcian was still in his mouth and he savoured it like nectar, wondering if he would ever be able to touch Galcian like that again. It had been uncomfortable with the gagging reflex threatening to send his dinner up. It had been somewhat frightening, that fear of choking, but exhilarating all the same, to be able to offer such pleasure to his lord.

He found his room and slipped inside. He quickly unbuckled his sword and took off his clothes, throwing them over the end of the four-poster bed he had to himself. Lying down on the bed, he took his hard cock in his hand and touched it, stroking it. He'd done this before at least, dreaming of such encounters as he'd had today.

The door opened suddenly, and Ramirez quickly pulled the cover over him, thinking it might be a guard. He rarely forgot to lock his door but in his haste he had forgotten and prayed it was not an assassin. Looking over, he saw the looming shape of Galcian in the doorway and relaxed. Galcian closed the door gently behind him and came over to Ramirez's bed, illuminated only by the light of the Yellow Moon and the city lights far below.

Galcian whipped off the sheet, exposing Ramirez's naked form to the light. Ramirez looked up fearfully at Galcian. Had he displeased Galcian with his need for him? Oh, but how could he help himself, needing, wanting, loving this man? He was almost afraid of the power his desire had over him.

He felt Galcian's calloused hand wrapping around his cock then, and he whimpered under the expert touch, painfully slow, a sweet torture. He moaned, unable to hold it in, yet wishing Galcian would go faster.

Seeing the pained look of pleasure on Ramirez's face, Galcian smiled. "Tell me how much you want it," he commanded.

"Please, please Lord Galcian, please touch me, I beg you, please..." Galcian cut off Ramirez's cries by covering his mouth with his hand. He stroked Ramirez's cock faster and harder, hard again himself from hearing Ramirez beg for him. It wasn't long before Ramirez came, great jets of semen covering his hand, Ramirez's body rocking on the bed with the force of it. Galcian rubbed the semen onto Ramirez's chest, marking him with it, making Ramirez his own.

He still wanted more.

Ramirez had barely recovered when Galcian was instructing him to kneel on his hands and knees on the bed. Ramirez knew instinctively what he was going to do and felt himself wanting it, wanting Galcian's cock inside him, taking him...

"I've never done this before," Ramirez admitted, and he heard Galcian chuckle behind him as he slipped a lubricated finger into his ass.

"It might hurt a bit, but relax and give yourself over to me," Galcian said, adding another finger, "So tight... I want to own you, Ramirez. I want to be your first and your only. Do you give your body to me for all time?"

"Yes," replied Ramirez, "For all time... my lord." He was rewarded with another finger, and then all were removed and Ramirez felt the head of Galcian's cock pushing against him. It felt so impossibly large but he followed Galcian's orders and relaxed best he could, gritting his teeth against the pain. Yet the agony also excited him, and his cock was hard again, pressed against his stomach. He felt Galcian enter him all the way, then slide back, leaving a feeling of emptiness where he had been that was only relieved when he was filled again. He cried out, and Galcian's hand was on his cock again, stroking him as he was being fucked. Finding it impossible to hold back, he came, covering Galcian's hand and the sheets again. Galcian came soon after, his seed filling his ass, his cock sliding out...

They lay on the bed together then, catching their breath. Ramirez wanted to touch Galcian and tentatively explored his chest hair; Galcian chuckled at his curiosity and completed what he came here for, he put his arm around Ramirez and held him, hoping to elicit the one response that would bind Ramirez to him forever.

"I love you."

Galcian heard it, whispered then, and Ramirez turning away embarrassed, feeling foolish and insubordinate. Galcian got up and left. He had what he'd come for; Ramirez's ultimate loyalty, and he knew that at least Ramirez would never betray him, even if all others did.


End file.
